


A Better Life

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, My babies! - Freeform, Orphanage, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: A bunch of interactions of characters; eventually with their kidsShinya with Jessica and ByakkomaruYuu went to another city to fight vampires there, and started a small orphanage. Kimizuki and Yoichi went with him.Mika started a vampire rehabilitation. Crowley and Ferid were his first two clients (because Crow wanted to stop attacking humans on sight, and kind of forced Fer to come with him, because he wanted him to quit attacking children.)Mitsu and Noa went to yet another city, to combat any vampires that may be there.Rene and Lacus are currently in the vampire rehabilitation, as is Krul (mostly just because she wants to see her 'son'.)
Kudos: 2





	A Better Life

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yuu smiled as a little girl, Esmeralda, squealed and chased another girl, Yuki. Yuki was an adorable brunette with blue eyes, and Esmeralda had blonde hair and green eyes. Two boys, Luca and Yami, were whispering to each other while playing cars, a girl named Hikari watching them with a boy named Renn. Rina, the girl that liked Hikari but wouldn't admit to it, stuck close to Yuu. He smiled and pat her head, then put his focus on the other kids again. He glanced to Ashuramaru, whom now had the power to manifest physically outside the sword, as the vampire demon boy leaned sat against a wall, dozing off in the sun. Well, he was a demon now, so the sun couldn't harm him. Kimizuki and Yoichi were watching Esmeralda and Yuki whilst also watching two older kiddos, Kaname and Idol. Idol, a brown and black haired boy, like Kaname, whom had brown hair and blue eyes just like his younger sister, Yuki. Kaname and Idol were talking in low voices to one another, so there actually wasn't much for Kimizuki and Yoichi to watch.

Nevertheless, they watched the two boys anyway.

End one, it’s so short...but hey


End file.
